Organization 100
by Allexandra Radcliffe
Summary: The ficlets, drabbles, and general mayhem that makes up my LJ challenge. 100 submissions about Organization XIII. First submission: Roxas worrying over his lost memories. Second submission: Xemnas thinks he's alone in the Castle...but is he?
1. Not Enough

Organization 100 – 043 – Memory

by Allexandra Radcliffe

----- -- -----

Hey, everyone, Allexandra here! This is the first of the ficlets for the LJ challenge community, Kingdom 100. I actually posted this there a while back, but today I got bored and decided to put them over here as well. Anyway, the challenge is to write a fic or ficlet, at least a hundred words long, for the one hundred prompts they've given us. I don't go in order, which is why 043 is first. There's going to be BL/yaoi in this, seeing as I'm a fangirl and my claim is Organization XIII.

As for disclaimers, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Those geniuses over at Square Enix own it. No suing, please!

Title: Not Enough

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: Organization XIII

Pairing: AkuRoku

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A little, I guess

--- -- ---

As their existence stretched on, their memories of having hearts – of being Somebodies – slowly faded. For the first six, only a vague recollection of events and the memories of feelings remained, according to Lexaeus. Luxord could spend hours on end reminiscing about gambles he had won, and he had once heard Marluxia telling Larxene about a flower garden he had kept at the age of five. And yet, he himself had no memories of who he had been – only a vague feeling that if the other Nobodies were less than something, they were at least more than him.

The one time he had asked Axel about his former self, the redhead shrugged nonchalantly and told him, "All I remember is my name, that I liked fire, and how I lost my heart. Nothing important. It doesn't matter anymore, anyway." He had turned away, with the vague thought that if he'd had a heart, he'd have been miserable right then, when Axel's long, skinny arms wrapped around him and pulled him back.

"You're still worried about your memories?" For once, the pyromaniac's voice was soft, and he bit back a dismissive retort. "Does it really matter that much? You have your memories of now, and us. Isn't that enough?"

"I..." He paused, breathed in Axel's strangely comforting scent – smoke mixed with the cinnamon that the redhead put in everything – and smiled. "Yeah."

He felt an answering smile cross Axel's face, and gently extricated himself from the other Nobody's arms. Once again, he felt reassured, even though he knew it was impossible to be scared, or worried, or whatever he had thought he'd felt in the first place. But as he walked away, a silent, pestering voice whispered, "It can't be enough forever..."

--- -- ---

Well, there's the first. I'll keep adding as I get them finished and typed, which could be a while since midterms and finals are next week. But anyway, please review! I really want some tips on what I could do to improve these little fics.


	2. Now We Know Why He's So Dramatic

Organization 100 – 058 – Boredom

by Allexandra Radcliffe

----- -- -----

Here's the second one (second in a day)! As I said on LJ, this is a piece of randomness. I hate Xemnas's voice. He's...well, you'll see.

Disclaimer...I don't own it.

Title: Now We Know Why He's So Dramatic  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Organization XIII  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: For some speeches, yeah...

--- -- ---

Saïx was walking along the corridors of The Castle That Never Was, looking for someone to terrorize. Unfortunately, most of the others were out on missions, and Demyx, the only other one who was there, had locked himself in his room. Remembering that, and growling a little, he changed direction and headed towards the Superior's office.

As he came down the corridor, he slowly became aware of a voice coming from somewhere along it. The voice sounded like the Superior's, but deeper and more annoying. He paused, and heard the voice proclaiming, "Nothingness is eternal!"

He reached the Superior's office and through the closed door heard, "It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared." The door was locked, which cause him no problem as he set a hand on it and walked through the swirling darkness he created.

The first thing he saw on entering the room was Xemnas's face in a mirror, contorted into a freaky smile. In a split second, the smile disappeared, and the Superior's face took a look of mock sorrow as he intoned, "It seems your hearts have led you to obliteration..."

"Uh...Superior?" Saïx called warily.

Xemnas whirled around, all emotion vanishing from his face. "What are you doing here, Six? Didn't I assign everyone a mission today?"

"No, you didn't. Nine and I are both here. Are you...feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Xemnas said briskly. "I was just...practicing."

"...Practicing?"

"Yes, in case the Keyblade wielder and those friends of his make it here. There's no point in seeming evil if you don't have some evil lines."

Saïx merely stared at him.

"I was bored, okay?" Xemnas said in a very un-Superior way. A moment later, the Superior-ness was back. "Now, if you don't have anything to do, here's a new mission for you. Go to Hollow Bastion and get me some sea-salt ice cream."

Saïx sighed and bowed. "As you wish, Superior."

--- -- ---

I like this one a lot. Maybe Xemnas is a little OOC, but...yeah. I need to work on that. Anyways, review?


End file.
